


SONG OF VENGEANCE

by MetasActReon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ink Demon, Song - Freeform, fan song, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: It's lyrics... For a fan song... From the perspective of a vengeful ink demon.





	SONG OF VENGEANCE

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some lyrics I made. I'm totally open for some critiquing, since the few song lyrics I have made before I never posted and such. So, yeah, this is practically my first attempt to make a full fledged song. I still need to come up with a fitting melody, get some music composed (which I don't know how to do) and a bunch of other stuff, but, hey, at least the lyrics can be enjoyed for now.

(Intro)

Through locked doors, there's no escapin’

Listen to these claws a scrapin’

Bendy's here, but there's no cheer

My new form will only bring fear

A demon born is a monster made

This smile stuck in a facade.

(Verse 1)

Spewed forth from the grand ink machine

Behind joy lurked something obscene

The studio’s darling devil

They brought him to the next level

They deemed him soulless, but alive

Was misused, to revenge I was drived.

(Chorus)

Feel free to laugh and play along,

While you listen to my vengeance song.

The abuse and lies will be no more

You humans I've come to abhor.

I do not care about right or wrong,

Adhere to this vengeance song!

(Verse 2)

They boarded doors, they blocked the halls

But now I'm leaking through the walls

I’ll fill this rink, with my ink.

There's barely any time to think!

Wade and tread, do not go down

Or you will surely drown.

(Pre-Chorus)

A human lies,

A human dies,

The agonized 

Find time to cry

(Chorus)

Feel free to laugh and play along,

While you listen to my vengeance song.

The abuse and lies will be no more

You humans I've come to abhor.

I do not care about right or wrong,

Adhere to this vengeance song!

(Verse 3)

Search the halls, dark puddles, go

You all will search up high and down low!

From all my pain grew so much hate,

I’ll ensure none will escape fate.

Those who dared ignore tortured souls

Will all fall down to my deprived goals

(Pre-Chorus)

A human lies,

A human dies,

The agonized 

Find time to cry

(Chorus)

Feel free to laugh and play along,

While you listen to my vengeance song.

The abuse and lies will be no more

You humans I've come to abhor.

I don't care about right or wrong,

Adhere to this vengeance song!

(Bridge)

Quickly shut your sorry eyes

Before I deliver your demise!

Just try to run, this will be fun

Trapped all alone, your allies not one.

Look my friend, your life won't end

Your bones will break, your skin will rend

Send you past the painful brink,

I'll melt you down into my ink!

Your mind torn to bits and shreds

Your consciousness frayed in threads!

(Pre-Chorus)

A human lies,

A human dies,

The agonized 

Find time to cry

(Chorus)

Feel free to laugh and play along,

While you listen to my vengeance song.

The abuse and lies will be no more

You humans I've come to abhor.

I don't care about right or wrong,

Adhere to this vengeance song!

(Outro Chorus)

Feel free to laugh and sing along,

Why not join me in this vengeance song.

My suffering will be no more

It's Joey Drew I've come to abhor.

Here there is no right or wrong,

Adhere to my vengeance song!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you liked, what you didn't. I could really use some advice and such.


End file.
